Snowboarding has become a popular winter sport. In snowboarding, bindings secure a snowboarder's boots to a snowboard. A snowboard is a monolithic board, similar to a surfboard. Snowboarders generally prefer soft-shelled boots over hard-shelled boots, such as ski-boots, as they provide a greater freedom of movement. The soft shelled boots are typically secured to the binding by one or more adjustable retaining straps extending over the top of the boot. A snowboarder connects the retaining straps by sitting down in the snow and bending over and ratcheting the straps tightly over the top of the boot. Because of the substantial length of conventional ski bindings which causes the bindings to extend over one or more sides of the snowboard, releasable bindings such as those used in skiing, have been found to be generally unsuitable for snowboarding.
The unique configuration of the snowboard creates many problems in mounting and dismounting chair lifts. To mount a chair, a snowboarder must bend over, disengage a leg from the binding and use the free leg to push himself into position in front of the chair. Retaining straps frequently become brittle and break from being repeatedly engaged and disengaged and/or from accidental contact with skiers or other snowboarders in the lift line. Unlike skiers, snowboarders cannot use poles to push themselves into a position to mount the chair.
Additional problems arise when the snowboarder turns or stops on the ski slope. During turns, the restraining straps can bunch up at the ankle, creating pain and discomfort. If the snowboarder stops on the slope, particularly for shallow declines, the snowboarder generally must push himself with a free leg to a steeper incline and then lean over and secure the free leg in the binding by connecting the retaining straps. Securing the free foot in the binding, is an extremely inconvenient procedure.